


Shock and Aww

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [48]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Electricity, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Shock & Awe, Tasers, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Maddie is heavily pregnant and she and Buck have lunch. They are heading back to Buck's car when this psychotic looking woman suddenly ambushes them demanding Maddie's baby because her own child died. The lady pulls out a taser and actually shoots it at Maddie, but Buck gets in the way. Maddie is stunned when Buck doesn't even flinch and proceeds to knock the psycho out cold. Help arrives, Buck is only concerned with Maddie and the baby, and chaos erupts when the firefam finds out
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 432





	Shock and Aww

**Author's Note:**

> alerted a bit sorry
> 
> I don't have much time i gotta go

**_Shock and Aww_ **

"How did you know this bench would be open for lunch?" Maddie asked, eating her sandwich half before the half of a roll Buck traded with her.

"I used to jog through here when I lived closer. It's more out of the way so people don't know that it's here. Really peaceful." Buck said looking around and smiling.

It being where he last saw Abby didn't detract from that. He used to come here to think or just soak up some sun for a bit between a run. Abby was living her life and he was living his.

"It has a great view. I'll give you that." Maddie laughed while sipping through her straw. 

"So. Did you think about the baby names I suggested?" Buck asked with a huge grin on. 

"Yes. And no. We aren't naming them old people names."

"Alexander and Samantha aren't old people's names," Buck said, taking offense to that, playfully. "That's what nicknames are for."

"They sound nice but we were thinking of Evelyn or Eden too maybe," she shrugged.

They were the closest to Evan that they could really think of currently. Chim had suggested the latter.

"Like in the Bible?" Buck made a face thinking about it.

"Yeah." Maddie rolled her eyes. Buck had been on a tear looking up name meanings and just cool sounding ones too. It was sweet if not a little excessive and some were pretty good too. They knew Buck did look things up as a hobby. This was his current fixation.

She didn't really care about the sex just that they were healthy. Her first ultrasound was coming later on today in fact.

"I'm just saying having options is nice and what if it's twins. You never know," Buck smirked.

"Going from no kids to two babies is a leap Buck." Maddie said, looking him in the eye before starting on her half of the roll. 

"Yeah. But i know you'll be great at it. You helped raise me and look how I turned out." Buck smiled, honest in every way with how he looked up to her. "I mean. You didn't have to, but you did." He was so grateful to have her and had since tried to repay her with all the love and help she'd ever needed.

"I think Chim is a little scared." She too a breath. "And. So am I," She confided in him.

"That's normal though right? Plus you'll have us, all of us will help if you need it. You know that" Buck tilted his head and pulled her in for a hug over their lunch.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a mom." Oh. Was she crying?

"Aww. Mads." Buck grabbed one of the napkins they'd gotten and handed it over, thankfully it was one of the softer kind. 

They finished their lunch as Maddie told Buck about what her and Josh had gotten up to lately.

Buck avoided asking about Chim knowing he was likely planning to propose. He brought up that he'd gotten into jogging for a charity marathon coming up.

They got rid of their trash and threw their recycling into the bins before starting for the jeep.

"So I was just about to ask him if he's ready to date anyone because I knew this single guy." She smiled.

"I thought you liked Josh too much to set him up with me?" Buck looked back at Maddie.

"Who said it was yo-"

He was single but he was barely feeling ready. Buck didn't hear the rest of her words though.

The same chick that he'd seen jogging past them a couple times before while checking him out was behind them again. 

He gave her a confused expression before looking at Maddie as she continued on walking before he looked back to the woman.

"Hi. I'm not really looking for someone right now. Sorry if that's what you were gonna do. I'm sure you're nice." He said, grimacing.

"Oh I need to call to confirm my appointment." Maddie said, pulling out her phone.

Buck turned to her again and then back at the woman.

"Give me my baby." 

What? Buck looked at her in complete confusion at that.

Suddenly she had a gun drawn?

Buck barely saw it as he already moving to shield his sister by stepping in the way. 

Maddie noticed something was happening and turned around.

Buck felt the bullet hit his arm.

What he didn't expect was to be shocked by it though.

He was instantly on his knees struggling to stop twitching.

Buck couldn't even get out the words for Maddie to run away.

The lady had a sick grin as she came closer to them, to her. But it was like she didn't even see them.

Then he finally realized it wasn't a gun but a damn taser in her hand.

While she still had it in her hand her focus was on Maddie not Buck.

Buck yanked on the cord quickly before she could pull the trigger another time on him.

It came out of her slack hand as he fought to get back up. 

As it hit the ground another jolt was released but Buck had already launched himself at her.

She was knocked off balance as Buck let out a choked grunt and landed on her legs pinning her.

He couldn't hear Maddie's screaming over his own heartbeat and what the woman was saying to them now was muddled too.

Buck watched on in horror as the lady tried to reach out to Maddie who was coming to help Buck.

It would take him more time to get control of his body back. But Buck still tried in vain to protect her.

The woman tried pushing him off but Buck was dead weight and she didn't see what was coming.

The branch hit the side of her head while Maddie was talking to someone that wasn't Buck.

"Assai- taser- ambulance- police- Park- Buckley" Buck still couldn't focus on her words yet.

"-re yo- -kay?" Buck fought to push out his mouth as other bystanders had came closer now.

"Don't talk. Just breathe Buck. You're bleeding." She assessed while separating them both with the added help of a couple that was walking by and saw what had just happened to them.

Even with knowing what being tased was like and only being hit twice, separately, not even continuously like he knew was possible with certain ones, it hurt like getting hit by a fucking bus.

Maddie was still on the phone with Buck's head in her lap as he saw in his periphery that the lady was sporting a bump on her head and currently had her hands tied with a belt by the two women who'd come over to help them.

"Bay- bee?" Buck slurred out, looking at Maddie's stomach.

"I'm fine. We're fine. Did you hit your head?" She asked, giving him a look that said 'really?', while telling dispatch just in case.

"I don- thin- so" Buck's arm still hurt but the taser and prong were still hooked into it, so that was a given.

"No I haven't removed it. Sorry Buck. It'll start bleeding once I do. I did dislodge the battery cartridge and turn on the safety though, for now at least." Maddie answered.

Wait. He'd said that out loud? 

"I don't think she was into me." Buck said watching her come to and start arguing that the couple were helping them to steal her baby away from her again.

"I think she was looking at me. She said something about wanting a baby right?" Maddie said while wiping Buck's forehead and touching his hair.

"I think you're right. The last time I remember being like this was during the road trip before you left to go to college." Buck said looking up at Maddie just then.

"You used to love me playing with your hair. It put you to sleep. I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now. You've gotta stay awake, okay?" She told him with a frown.

Buck groaned at that. "Okay." He pouted like a giant child.

"But maybe I'll do it another day. When we watch a movie. Deal?" Maddie asked while offering her pinky finger as a promise.

"Deal." Buck took it with some effort and swore on it.

Finally after what felt like so long a cop pulled up and came to the scene seeing everything. 

Buck's arm was still slowly bleeding as they were both thankful that he was off his medication now.

"Where is that ambulance?" She asked while the officer was getting the others' witness accounts before coming to them. The woman was in cuffs now thanks to their partner.

"Is he in medical distress? Does he gave any preexisting conditions with his heart? An ambulance is on the way, ma'am" The officer asked, coming over to kneel beside them.

"No. He's exhausted but his pulse is steady. I'm a former nurse. This is gonna bleed a bit once it's out, I've seen a few done before so we can't do it. It's painful." Maddie told him, warning Buck too. As she looked down to see he'd heard.

"Great." Buck was starting to feel like he could try to get up but why bother if he was likely to need to sit down or fall down when it got taken out of his arm.

"I've never seen one prong not hit before. Either she was a bad shot or-" the cop shook his head while starting on Maddie's statement.

Maddie sighed in relief as the ambulance arrived at last. 

Buck had forgot about when they'd had to take it out and bandage him before but in his defense he was more focused on trying not to look too weak to the other candidates and commanders.

He'd seen some throw up or piss themselves after. At least he hadn't lost it that much now. He was lucky in that regard.

He'd taken it better than most back then too but that wasn't saying much. The ones back then were designed to demonstrate the worst extent of what they could feel like sure but it had hurt like all fuck and still downed every one of them along with the demonstrating assistant instructor too even. But civilian issued ones hurt like hell just the same really.

"Maddie?" Was that Chimney?

"Buck?" That was Hen alright.

He didn't realize this park fell in the firehouse's range of response.

"A woman came at us with a taser. Buck jumped in the way. We fought her off and she's in custody. Come on-" Maddie said motioning them over. 

Chimney and Hen were already on the ground beside them. They were in full work mode focused on Buck.

"This is gonna hurt Buck." Chim said while applying pressure to the skin around his arm before pulling out the pronged barb.

"Fu-" Buck bit his lip at that. At least it was only one barb though.

"Yeah Buckaroo. It's okay. We gotcha. Breathe." Hen said holding an IV ready to help him as Chim treated the wound now that it was out. "Why the hell'd she do it?" 

"She wanted to take Alex or Sam" Buck said grimacing at the bandage being applied. Maddie have him a smile and shook her v head at his words. 

"The baby?" Chim asked, understanding Buck's words somehow and looking between them both. A single word of 'thankfulness' was in his gaze before-"Shit, Maddie your appointment!" Chim exclaimed to his girlfriend.

"I'm okay. It's fine. It can wait. I'm going with him to the hospital." She left no room for discussion.

Chimney both couldn't and wouldn't argue with that anyways. 

* * *

That's how Buck was currently being checked over for a concussion while Chim and Hen had to get back to work until later. 

"I told you I didn't have a concussion." Buck said flatly. Maddie had skipped her appointment for nothing really. He was fine.

"It's better safe than sorry. We'd like the godfather to be okay." Maddie said, snappy while on the phone trying to reschedule her appointment hopefully.

"Wait! You guys want me to be the godfather?" Buck asked. His face lighting up despite the gown. 

Maddie's eyes grew wider in realization of what she'd just let slip. It was pretty much a given but Buck didn't see why it couldn't also be Hen or Albert either really. 

"Umm. I wasn't supposed to tell you alone- shot. Chim wanted to be here when you found out." Maddie touched her head.

Buck's smile grew wider. "I'm telling Eddie and Hen." Buck got out his phone ready to text them.

"No, you are not. Chim is going to come and tell you later on and you are going to act surprised." Maddie grabbed for his phone but Buck was too fast for her.

"Come on, I'll tell them it's a secret." Buck gestured. 

"She's with him right now. No." Maddie emphasized.

"At least Eddie. He's off today too. Come on." Buck whined.

"Fine you can tell him." Maddie fought a smile and caved finally.

"Tell who what? Are you okay Buck?" Bobby asked in the doorway with Athena. 

"I told you he was okay." She said while coming over behind Bobby to see Buck.

"You were the one speeding." Bobby told her.

"That was for your benefit. I knew you wouldn't believe it until seeing him yourself." She leveled Bobby with a look.

"Buck was going to tell Eddie he's okay." Maddie lied.

They didn't point out how that sounded weird though with what they'd just heard.

"Good to see you're okay. But what actually happened?" Bobby asked. 

They'd only gotten a text that Buck was in the hospital but alright and came straight away.

"Baby snatcher." Buck said flatly.

"Like before?" Athena asked Maddie beside her.

"Different woman but yeah. She had a taser." Maddie sighed.

"And you jumped in front of it." Athena surmised as Buck just looked on with a grimaced. "That was foolish," she shook her head "but brave. What if it was a gun Buck?" Athena asked him.

"I thought it was." He admitted getting gasps from all of them.

"What?" Bobby asked. 

"I just saw something black in her hand with a handle. I knew it was dangerous but I wasn't gonna let her hurt my sister Bobby." Buck said with conviction.

"No. You did good Buck. I understand that. It's just-" Bobby lost his words then.

"It could have been a lot worse. Thankfully it wasn't, but still, a taser can be just as deadly if used incorrectly or if it was faulty. We can't blame you for protecting Maddie. Even if I'd know we'd rather the both of you weren't in danger at all." Athena said, putting her hand over Buck's looking in his eyes.

"So she was arrested?" Bobby asked sitting beside Buck on the couch with room for both of them. 

"As far as we know. Unless she needed help, a sane person doesn't just do that." Buck looked down at his lap.

"Well, she won't be doing it again. So, when's the ultrasound? I thought it was today?" Athena asked Maddie.

"It still is if I can help it." She said, trying to call one more time. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Bobby and Athena talked for a bit before the doctor returned with Buck's release forms.

Maddie would have to go in the next morning to her doctor after explaining and another woman canceling last minute. 

* * *

Buck got home as the sun had already set. He'd ran an errand or two before coming home. 

Eddie had teased him that being the godfather he'd be expected to get all the best gifts and be sure to be at the big birthdays while saying his day with Chris was great.

Buck was totally down for start being a godfather entailed. It wasn't that different with Christopher. He didn't let that thought stick in his mind for very long. How hard could it be right?

He didn't tell Eddie about what he'd thought with Christopher though.

He's filled Buck in more on the field trip he'd gone on with Christopher's class earlier in the day.

Buck couldn't ruin his day so he hadn't told Eddie how he'd gotten the news or why he'd happened to find out. 

Buck was cleaning his dishes when his door opened. It could only be one person.

"Eddie?" He turned around grabbing his dish towel. A confused frown on his face.

"So why did I have to hear it from Hen and Chim, you were in the hospital?" Eddie asked.

"Where's Christopher? I didn't want you to worry, you were having a good day with him." Buck said with a shrug. 

"He's at a sleepover. You knew we got back after 3. You could have told me so we could come visit you before or after you got out." Eddie said a little hurt.

"It wasn't that bad." Buck played it off. It technically wasn't.

"They said you got shot." Eddie pointed at Buck's arm.

"By a taser." Buck clarified with a groan. "It hurt, I'll heal. We're fine. I was more worried about Maddie." It felt kinda good that Eddie cared but also Buck didn't mean to leave him in the dark forever. "I was gonna tell you tomorrow. I can't exactly hide the bandage for long."

Eddie huffed. "I just- I had to be sure. I heard 'shot' and maybe they did say taser. But I guess I didn't-"

"Eds, they hurt but it's not like it's the first time. I'm sorry man." Buck tried his best to reassure him.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault it was hers. You didn't want to ruin my day. I can see that now. But- for the record, I'd want to know so I could come see for myself that you're okay or try to help." Eddie told Buck walking over to hug him.

"How was the museum?" Buck let out. If he were honest he enjoyed the hug a little too much.

"It was great. Christopher kept repeating these facts, he said he learned some from you. Kinda wish you would have come. Think you'd like it." Eddie said still holding Buck like if he let go of him he'd just disappear.

"I like that one. I went a few times when I first moved here." Buck told him as they finally slowly parted.

"Maybe you could come when we go again. Show us the exhibits we didn't get to see." Eddie offered.

"If it's not too different, it's been a few years. You guys could show me stuff too probably." Buck laughed. "But i like the sound of that though. Since Chris isn't home do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Buck barely could keep his eyes open past the first act.

His head came to be rested on Eddie's shoulder. 

The dread Eddie had felt earlier was replaced with peacefulness.

"Let's get you upstairs. Your neck and back will thank me." Eddie said taking Buck's good arm over his to guide him up.

"I am than- fo- yo-" Buck yawned as Eddie's pace slowed.

He continued to the stairs with Buck's words on his ear.

"I'm thankful for you too." And he fully meant it. Buck probably wouldn't remember it later.

He helped Buck get off his overshirt but stopped at that.

As he was about to leave he felt Buck's hand reach for his.

"Can you stay please?" Buck said sleepily, eyes half lidded.

"I- uh." Eddie gulped. He- "yeah"

He took off his own overshirt and climbed in behind Buck. It was entirely new but it just felt right.

Eddie's hand naturally found Buck's arm where the bandage was fixed.

Buck's other hand came to touch Eddie's own.

"Thanks Eddie."

He wasn't sure what the thanks was for though.

Buck's hand slacked until it slid off and down on the bed.

"Anytime. Good night Buck."

Eddie stayed up a bit. But he couldn't fight the pull of sleep. 

Buck's steady breathing beside him and under his arm was soothing.

He came closer, nosing being Buck's ear before falling asleep.

* * *

  
Buck woke him up buzzing with energy in the midmorning sun.

"She's having twins. I was right!" Buck laughed. 

"Congrats to Maddie but I need some more sleep." Eddie groaned. 

"Hen and I are each gonna be godparents." 

"Good for you guys. 5 more minutes." Eddie grabbed at Buck's waist where the blanket had pooled around him.

"Yeah. Okay." Buck laughed while getting situated again.

He'd freak out about how they'd slept together later. Waking up to Eddie in his bed was both surprising and calming too. 

Maybe he could tell him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum?  
> I'll add the part where Maddie tells Buck it's wins twins the next morning later


End file.
